


Wishing Star

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a problem that Rogue never anticipated - when the first Christmas afterwards arrives and it's time to makes lists and wishes, there's nothing that she really wants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Star

**Author's Note:**

> For Loki's Rose, Christmas 2001.

It's a problem that Rogue never anticipated - when the first Christmas afterwards arrives and it's time to makes lists and wishes, there's nothing that she really wants. After so long spent hoping and praying for control, it's hard to adjust to a world where she has everything she needs at her fingertips. When she tells him her troubles, Remy just grins, kisses her cheek, and says that you can never have too many pairs of socks. She doesn't even feel like rolling her eyes. In the end, she just kisses him back and wishes for world peace like everyone else.


End file.
